Torn Between Justice and Love
by Hotspur101
Summary: The Assassins, Raven, Jinx, Terra, Starfire and Bee, have struck, and the Cops, Robin, Cyborg, BB, Flash and Speedy, are after them. What more can I say? RaeRob, StarSpeedy, CyBee, FlashJinx and BBTerr. Plz R&R!
1. Captured! Already?

This is my 8th story, I think...I'll check...anyways, here is some info that you MUST know to understand this story:

* * *

**THE BLACK SOULS ASSASSINS ORGANIZATION**

**Leader(s): Slade Wilson and undercover spy Demille Rouge**

**Jennifer Walker, 15  
Codename: Jinx, because when she curses someone, it becomes true**

**Rachel Roth, 16  
Codename: Raven, because she likes birds and is the darkest member of the Black Souls**

**Kori Anders, 16  
Codename: Starfire, for she believes in wishing upon shooting stars and is quite naive for a 16-year-old**

**Tara Markov, 15  
Codename: Terra, for she terrifies any prisoners that the Black Souls catch**

**Karen Amelch, 16  
Codename: Bee, for she fancies the colors yellow and black**

**ALL ASSASSINS ARE VERY VERY VERY DEADLY AND DANGEROUS, BEST LEFT ALONE WHEN FRUSTRATED OR ANGRY :) THEY USE VERY HIGH TECH TECHNOLOGY, LIKE A GUN INSIDE A PEN OR A CAMERA IN A WRIST WATCH (oooo, ahhhhh)**

* * *

**THE YOUTH COPS**

**Leader(s): Bruce Wayne**

**Wally West, 15  
Codename: Flash, for he runs very very very fast**

**Richard Grayson, 16  
Codename: Robin, for he likes birds and the colors red and black**

**Roy Harper, 16  
Codename: Speedy, because he likes to imagine himself as a fast runner, though he isn't**

**Gar Logan, 15  
Codename: BB, because for some reason he has an obsession over the letter 'B'**

**Victor Stone, 16  
Codename: Cyborg, because he is an addict totechnology, though he isn't very good at it**

**ALL YOUTH COPS ARE TRAINED TO HAVE DETECTIVE SKILLS, THOUGH THEY ARE NOT STRONGENOUGH TO TRACK DOWN AND BRING DOWN THE ASSASSINATORS...YET**

ALL RIGHT YOU ALL, TIME FOR THE SHOW!I MEAN, THE STORY!Hehehe...

**

* * *

**

"Jinx," Raven said in a low monotone. Raven wore a black zipped hoodie that stopped a few inches above her belly button Her hood was up, only revealing her violet eyes, her pale cheeks, her full lips, her pointy chin and part of her thin neck. She had black super-long cargo pants on and black boots that came to her ankles. Black fingerless gloves adorned her hands.

She looked at her partner, the punk-gothic Jinx. Jinx wore pink boots with black soles that stopped at her ankles, a black skirt that stopped under her knees and a pink tank top with a black hoodie, much like the one Raven wore, except she had the hood off and the zipper undone, revealing pale skin like Raven's, pink eyes, full lips, a slightly rounder chin and pink hair that was pulled up into two tight ponytails with black scrunchies.

Jinx looked up from under her long lashes. "Yea? Is our target in sight?" Raven nodded, pulling a pen with a soundless gun inside it out of her pocket, motioning for her pink-haired and pink-eyed partner to follow. Nodding, Jinx pulled her "pen" out.

"There he is," Raven said. A rich-looking man, being led by Raven's and Jinx's team mate, Starfire, came into view. Starfire wore a white three-layered miniskirt. She had a black headband, contrasting well to her fiery red hair and bright green eyes.She had a black armband on her upper right arm. Her pink tanktop showed off her tanned skin and she had long pink boots with white soles. Raven and Jinx stood on the roof of the building in which Starfire had lured the man out of. The two Assassins stood ready. "I call first shot," Jinx said quietly. Raven nodded and raised her gun still, in case Jinx's shot wasn't enough.

At the exact time,Jinx pressedthe button and a bullet whizzed out silently, hitting the man sqaure in the chest.

Raven shot too, and both their shots hit the man.

He fell, eyes filming over. Starfire smirked down at their victim. "Haha, now we go to our boss to get our green paper." Raven jumped off the building with Jinx at her side and landed at Starfire's feet. Raising an eyebrow, she said "You mean, money?" Starfire blushed and nodded. "OK then, let's go before anyone sees." Raven pushed a button on her loose black and silver belt. The ground underneath them opened and they slid through a tunnel and into their headquarters.

The girls stood and brushed themselves off. "Slade, we got our target." Raven said. Slade looked up, face hidden behind his mask. "Good, he was a great enemy of mine. Take a break, girls, Terra and Bee should be back soon."

Suddenly, thew cieling opened and Bee and Terra flew through and down.

Terra had silky blond hair that came to her midback. She had heeled black sandals and black pants with yellowand red hems. Her silver belt showed off her slim waist and she had a yellow and read shirt on. The sleeves came to her just below the elbows.Bee wore a yellow t-shirt with black sleeves. Her black jeans were loose and comfortable, but pretty and showed off her long legs. She had bright yellow boots that came to her ankles. The soles were black.

"Well, here we are!" Terra said, standing up and helping Bee up. "We almost got caught, but we warpholed out. Oh, and I think the person who saw us will call the cops soon, so I suggest we go to our other headquarters and put this headquarters in defense mode-the electricity one," Terra said in one breath. Slade nodded. "Raven, please go activate the electricity defense mode." Raven nodded, and went off. As she went, she looked inside the camera operater room, checking on their headquarters. She was just about to leave when something caught her eye.

It was a flash of red.

Raven pressed the button on the board to contact the main room. Speaking into the speaker, she said "I spotted someone in our backyard. Slade, you'll need to activate the electricity defense mode in the main room. The control room is too far away, and I suggest you send out some guards. I doubt this person is alone." She listened for approval. When she heard it, she let the button go and ran back to the main room.

Raven quickly described the flash of red. "My guess is that it was the cops, and the cop that I saw was either Robin or Flash. Both like red a lot." Slade nodded thougtfully. "Your detective skills are getting sharper by the moment, Raven." turning to the others, he said "I am proud of all of you too. You all are much better than before." They murmured their thanks.

Raven broke up the silence that followed. "What are we to do?" Slade thought awhile. "Go out. Let them know who you are. They will be flabergasted at your beauty. When they stand there shocked, take your advantage and knock them out. Take them to the jail cells and all of you wait there until I come. I must check on Rouge first..." Raven and the others nodded and were off, so swiftly that it was like they were never there.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE COPS:**

The alarm rang.

Bruce, being gone, had left Robin in charge., Robin ran to the screen with the others at his heels. Typing a few words, he frowned. "The Assassins. They've struck. They killed one of Bruce's workers." The others nodded. "Go! I'll be there." The others left.

**Robin's POV:**

I checked what I was wearing. Black shades, black sweater, black cargo pants, black sneakers, black t-shirt. Perfect. I wanted to throw the Assassin that I ran into off her feet. If I ran into any, that is.

I watched as the others left.I wanted to stay behind. Don't ask; I just like being isolated, that's who I am. I decided to check out the crime scene.

I ran as fast as I could.

When I got there, I checked the ground for clues.

Nothing.

I checked again, this time harder than ever.

Still nothing.

'Man,' I thought, wiping my forehead from the sweat. 'The Assassins are getting harder and harder to track down.'

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my sweater and throw me off into a tree. "Aack!" I landed on a limb. I jumped off and looked at my attacker. I think it was the darkest one, the one with half her face covered. None had seen her closely, so I wasn't sure how exactly she looked like. She was a fast runner and was a black blur when she ran. Her zipped hoodie, with the hood up, stopped at her stomach. Her black cargo pants reached far beyond her ankles. Her black boots made no sound whenever she moved. She had black fingerless gloves, encasing her now-clenched hands. She took a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at me, silently threatening my life.

I raised an eyebrow. "Can you even use that?"

In reply, she shot a tree limb in the dead center without batting an eye or even looking. She smirked, then pointed it back at me.

I gulped. "Uh...hehehe, yea, y-you know how to use that."

'Uh oh,' I thought.

Now, if I could see her face...

Without warning, I jumped up and ran by her, throwing her hood off. When I looked back, I gasped.

She had pale pale pale skin. She also had purple shoulder-length hair that swished with every move.

She was...beautiful.

It was then I noticed the look of fury in her violet orbs. 'Uh oh.' She began running, this time she ran by me. I looked around, to see nothing. My eyes widened. I whirled back around, only to meet her fist. I staggered back. Man, she was strong. She took me by the shoulders. I looked up. "I don't want to hurt you," she said. Her voice was low but obviously a girl's voice. I melted at her touch and voice. "But, I have to do this..." without warning, she punched me again. The last thing I did was to grab her hand and squeeze it gently, a peace sign, before I blacked out.

**Raven's POV:**

I looked down at his hand over mine, still squeezing it. I felt something jerk inside me. As I pulled my hand out of his grasp gently and warp-holed him and I back to my headquarters, I was confused.

Did he like me?

Morever so; do I like him?

**Starfire's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could. One of the cops, Speedy, was right behind me, trying to catch me. Finally, I let him do so. I was curious and wanted to know what his way of fighting was.

To my surprise, he caught me and pinned me to the ground. I gasped. Bringing my knees up, I kicked him off. Standing up, I watched briefly as he doubled over in pain. I leaned down and took his shoulders. Watching his surprised face, I said "I must do this, I have no choice." and punched him straight in the face,careful not breaking anything. He was still concious, so I did it again, this time harder. He was now uncoincious.

I picked him up and warpholed us back to the headquarters to find friend Raven there. She had the ebony-haired cop inthe jail cell already, his feet and hands bound. He was unconcious. As I did the same with Speedy, I noticed that she was casting the other cop wistful and confused glances. I walked to her when I had locked the jail cell. "Friend Raven, I wish to know what is wrong." Raven started at my voice, but she relaxed. "Well, just before I knocked this cop out, I had this weird feeling. I didn't know what it was, I just hope it's not love, or else I'll be in trouble." I nodded. "The same happened to me. I was warpholing Speedy and I had the feeling as well..." Raven and I looked helplessly at the two boys.

**Flash's POV:**

'This is hopeless,' I thought as I ran after the pink-haired beauty that was an Assassin. 'I have to bring my crush at first sight to jail.' Suddenly, the girl turned around and sidestepped me. I ran into a wall. Now, I was surrounded. 'Uh oh,' I thought. She smiled as she walked over to me. "Too bad you're so cute, I would have your head now," she said. I stopped, jaw scraping the ground.

Did she just say she liked me?

Bad move, Flash. Bad move.

The pink-haired girl, taking my surprise as an advantage, ran forward and punched me. "Ha, and you think I mean it?" she said before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a jail cell with Robin and Speedy. The three of us were wrapped up in hard rope, unable to even squirm. I saw Pink-hair chatting carelessly with two other Assassins. The darkest one noticed me and pointed her chin at me. Pink-hair looked at me, then rolled her eyes and went on chatting.

**Bee's POV:**

'Ohmigawd why do I have to bring down my first crush?' I thought as I chased a cop, the one who was good at technology. I had a plan.

I was chasing him into a dead end.

When he realized what he was doing and where he was, he looked behind, and I whipped out my boomerang rope thingy. It's this boomerang that you throw around your target. As it goes, you catch the rope that come out of it and hold on tight. The boomerang then goes around your target, again and again, until your target is all bound up. You cut the rope, tie it around your target, and knock him out with a good punch, and ta-dah! An unconcious victim, serves one blood-thirsty Assassin master (heehee). I did this to the cop in front of me and knocked him out good. I felt something twinge inside me as I did so, but quickly brushed it off.

I warpholed us to the jail cells, to find that Raven, Starfire and Jinx had finished their work. The three boys in the cell were bound but awake. Their eyes widened when they saw me and my catch.

Haha, busted by 4 girls, one more to go...

**Terra's POV:**

I looked at the green yet handsome boy running at me from behind. Tossing my blond hair, I turned back around and desperately grabbed my gun, the actual gun, not the soundless pen gun. I whipped around, pointing the end at my pursuer. He stopped. I walked forward, gun still up. Without warning, I shot at him, purposely missing his ear by 1 millimeter. I put the gun down, smirking. "I never miss." The boy looked confused. "Why did you miss then?" I attacked him and pinned him down. "My orders were to bring you to my master, alive." and I punched him squarely in the face. He blacked out almost immediately. Picking him up, I warpholed us to the jail cells and tied up my victim, dumping him into the jail cell with his other friends. I joined the others in chatter.

**Regular POV:**

The girls were talking and laughing over diet coke and cheetos, while the boys lay in the cells, boring holes in the back of their crushes' heads with their eyes. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"I see you are done with you job," came Slade's voice.

"Yes," the girls replied in unison.

"Good. Two of you keep watch over them tonight. Take turns watching over the boys. Tomorrow we will decide on what to do."

The intercom went off.

The girls began to talk about who should look after the boys tonight.

"I can stay up late, I'll take the first shift," said Raven, feeling Robin's eyes lighten. "I shall accompany you," said the ever-optimistic Starfire. "OK, the rest of you stay up for the rest of the night, come take over your shift at midnight." Raven said. The others nodded. Raven was about to go off for more snacks when Speedy's voice cut in. "Who are you guys?"

The girls stopped and casted death glares at Speedy, Raven's and Terra's the worst. However, Starfire spoke up. "Should we tell them our codenames or real names?" she said. Raven thought. "Codenames," she said. "It's more safer." Turning to the boys, she made intros. "Hey, I'm Raven. This here with the red hair is Starfire." Starfire gave a small wave."The pink-haired punk is Jinx." Jinx made a peace sign with her fingers. "The blonde over there is Terra," Terra tossed her locks and smiled. "and that one down there is Bee." Bee gave a small salute.

"Who are you guys?" Speedy looked up. "I'm Speedy. The black-haired dude is Robin,the red-haired weirdo"-"Hey!" from Flash-"is Flash, the big guy over there is Cyborg and the green dude is BB."

The girls nodded their greetings, and they yawned. "OK, Raven, Star, you're up, we'll be back when we're supposed to..." Jinx stood up and left. Terra and Bee followed.

Raven and Starfire were now alone with the boys.

Starfire and the boys began to doze off, but Raven, being the better one at keeping herself awake, sat on her chair crosslegged, staring at the shaded face of Robin. Robin, pretending to be asleep, looked back at her. The two stared at each other for some time without knowing the other one was doing the same.

As Raven was beginning to close her lids, the other three came in. "Rise and shine sleepyheads, I think you should go to your beds to finish the night." Terra shook Star awake and Raven started before nodding ok and walking off with Star.

The rest of the night was...peaceful...

* * *

Was it good? Review!

Niol


	2. Demille Rouge

Here's the next chapter:)

Niol

* * *

Raven woke up in her bed under the silky, violet covers of her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes again, savoring her last moments in her warm, cozy covers, or "soft sleeping device", as Starfire referred to as her bed. The first thing-or person-that came to Raven's mind then was the darkest jail member, Robin. 

Raven groaned and, eyes still tightly shut, rolled over and stopped her alarm clock before it could beep its head off at her.

Raven yawned and stumbled out of bed, pulling her bath robe off its hanger. Taking in the lilac scent of her freshly-aired purple robe, she headed for her bathroom. 'A shower,' she thought deftly. 'That's what I need, to clear my mind, empty my thoughts, get my mind off of Robin-AAAAAAGH!' Raven stepped into the bathtub rather forcefully and began to take a shower. When she was finished, she stepped out of the lavender soap-scented bathroom wrapped in her purple bath robe and changed into a loose purple t-shirt, a black-and-silver belt, black sweatpants and black boots with black socks. Reaching for her black zip-up hoodie, she headed down for breakfast, following the scent of eggs, buttered toast, bacon and orange juice with her nose.

Jinx, meanwhile, lay in her pink and black bed, fingering the lace on her pink nightgown, thinking about a certain red-headed speedster in the jail cell on the floor beneath her. She rolled out of her covers, mumbling something about having to ask Raven about meditation, and chose her outfit for the day-pink tank top, a black miniskirt, pink-and-black-striped stockings, a black-and-pink belt, black boots and a black hoodie that she would naturally leave unzipped and the hood off. She stepped into the shower and came back out with a minty aroma drifting about her and pulled her outfit on absent-mindedly. As she zipped her boots up, her thoughts wandered to Flash again. 'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'I'm officially obsessed with my rival, Flash.' Pausing to apply a thin layer of clear lip gloss to her pale lips, Jinx tied her hair up into the two pigtails she normally wore and made her way down to the main floor, following the breakfast scent with her delicate nose. On the way down, Jinx ran into Raven. The two murmured their greetings and went into the kitchen to find Demille Rouge, Slade's undercover spy, cooking their breakfast rather cheerfully.

Jinx's and Raven's eyes were about to pop out of their pale faces.

"Demille? W-what are you doing here?" Jinx stammered. Demille looked up, her short black hair swishing as she moved her graceful neck. "Ah, Jinx, Raven, so nice to see you two again," Demille smirked, which was her way of smiling warmly. "I have finally succeeded een zeh poizoning of Bruce Wayne, and he eez now in an izolated jail cell from zeh other prizonerz." Demille slurred in her Amazonian accent. Demille had gone into the extremes and became the "fiance" of Bruce Wayne, leader of the cops. "Oh Demille, how nice it is to see you again!" Raven cooed forcefully. Demille smiled. "Ah, how nize of you, Raven. Would you and Jinx like to know how I have managed to poizon Bruce?" Raven and Jinx looked at each other, grimaced and did all they could to nod politely. Demille was a nice person, at least, nice in her own terms, and they didn't want her to have her mood swing. Demille set down a plate of perfectly-browned toast with a perfect slice of butter on top.

FLASHBACK

_Demille walked, hips slightly swaying, as she advanced on Bruce. In her hands on a tray were two glasses of red wine, the glass on the right containing a strong sleeping poison. She came to Bruce only to see him in a sad mood, his head in his hands, collapsed in his over-stuffed armchair._

_Demille approached him and sat beside him. "Vhy, Bruce, vhat eez zeh matter?" she purred._

_Bruce paused to gaze at her Amazonian beauty before replying. "I have tried to call Richard for a long time, but he has neither anwered his phone nor has he replied to any of my calls." He paused for breath. "I hope the Assassins have not gotten him and his friends."_

_Demille, or "Flora", as Bruce and Richard knew her as, shook her head sympathetically. She raised the glass of wine with poison to Bruce's hand. "Vhat you need eez some vine." Bruce nodded gratefully and took the glass. Not long after he downed the whole glass did he fall over and into a deep, drugged sleep._

END FLASHBACK

"...Wow," Raven and Jinx said at the same time after they heard Demille's story. "That was very.,..daring of you," Jinx said, this time not so forcefully. Demille smiled yet again. "Vhy thank you," she said.

Meanwhile, Starfire was just getting up. She sat up in her pink and white covers and bed, deeply inhaling the delishis (sp?) scent of fried eggs, orange juice, buttered toast and bacon. "I smell something quite delectable!" she said out loud. She stretched her arms out widely and yawned a bear yawn. "I shall get up and do the showering and the dressing! Then, I shall join my friends in the breaking of the fast!" she said to no one in particular, and jumped out of her bed. With a certain Speedy on her mind, she slipped in her bathtub, using a flowery scent of soap this time, then came out with a pink towel. She walked over to her closet and pulled her outfit out, which consisted of pink knee-high boots, a pink miniskirt, a pink t-shirt and too much makeup. She hesitated before also slipping on a pink-beaded necklace with a matching bracelet. Grabbing her favorite black waist-length unhooded cloak, she headed out of her room, also tying a pink sash around her slim waist.

When she saw Demille, she did not hesitate to pull the unexpecting Amazonian into abone-crushing welcome-back hug.

"Oh, Demille, how nice it is to see you again!" Starfire cried joyously.

Demille grimaced. "Ah...nize to see you too, Starfire," Demille managed. Raven stopped Starfire from breaking Demille's bones just in time.

Terra woke up and instantly opened her bright blue eyes. 'Time to start another day,' she thought. Hearing Demille's voice, Terra's eyes bulged and she dove out of bed into the shower. She decided hastily to use the vanilla-scented soap and rubbed it into her tanned smooth skin.After rinsing out the soap, she dove out of thew shower, through a blue towel, and into her outfit- a black t-shirt with a 'T' on the frontprinted in yellow, black sneakers with yellow socks, a blue headband, blue gloves and brown shorts. Placing a black armband on the upper half of her right arm, she followed the voices and smells down to the main floor.

Bee also was waking up. Hearing the voice of Demille, her big brown eyes opened even wider and she lept expertly out of her bed. 'Oh crap,' she thought. She slapped some citrus-scented soap onto her brown skin. After drying off, she dove headfirst into a black-and-yellow-striped t-shirt, black tight-fitting capris, yellow boots, black armbands, a yellow-and-black belt and a yellow headband. Checking her reflection and adding a little bit ofbrown lip gloss to her lips, she raceddownto the main room, only to see the other girlscrowded around Demille Rouge. "Rouge! You're back! Well all right!" Bee said joyously and joined in the small throng of her four other friends around Demille asthey listened to Demille explain how she took down the mighty Bruce for the umpteenth time.

Slade watched the girls crowded around Demille on the security camera that was placed in the main room. His eyes-or eye-softened at the peaceful scene. Then, he shook his head violently. 'Bad thoughts for a villain Slade, bad thoughts,' he chided himself.

Meanwhile, the prisoners weren't faring too well on starvation.

Just then, Demille walked in with Raven at her side. "So, boyz,you are zeh fearless yet feared cops I have heard so much about? And now you are here taken down by a few girlz?" Demille snorted and smirked. "Pathetic."

Robin's eyes widened. "Flora?" he asked. Flora, or Demille as he learned now, looked at him and scoffed.

Robin frowned at the emotionless look on Raven's face as Demille kept taunting the boys. 'Why won't she do anything?' Robin asked himself. Raven's eyes traveled to his and held his gaze for a moment. Robin saw...pity? sorrow?...in her eyes before she turned away and went off to talk with the others.

Robin didn't like the look on Raven's face...

**A/N:** oh yea I rock! It'll be awhile before my next chapter is up...


	3. Training

Hi peoples! I'm trying my best to update and not get yelled at for "wasting time" by my mom at the same time. She gets crabby when I "waste time" on my computer. I just shake my head. 'Mom, you will never understand...'

Niol

* * *

The next day, as Robin sat with his brow furrowed in thought, Raven came in. Even with her back to him, Raven could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of her purple-haired head. She whirrled around, catching him. "What do you want, staring at me like that?" she demanded. Robin smiled nervously. "Eh, hehehe...I was trying to...figure out why you were...her...hehehe..." Raven rolled her eyes and turned away before Robin could see the small smile etching its way into her pale features. 

When she finally got the smile off her face, she turned back around. In her hand she held five silver iron neckbands with the words "Black Souls Assassins" etched into the front. She walked forward. Just as she approached, Star came in. Speedy stopped joking with Flash to stare at her. Star growled and glared at Speedy. Speedy looked away. "Hehehe..." Star smirked to cover the genuine smile she was smiling in her head and went to assist Raven.

Raven explained when she saw the confused looks on their prisoners' faces.

"These neckbands are sensitive neckbands. When you pass through a specific area, it begins to beep very loudly. We set the alarm to ring when you pass into another floor other than this. So, if you try to escape, through the doors, through the windows, through the floor, it will alert us. We have little alert watches on that tells us when one of you try to escape."

Raven paused for breath.

"I have a watch alert for Robin. Star has Speedy, Bee has Cy, Ter has BB and Jinx has Flash." Raven leaned down and whispered the password to the neckbands. The neckbands sprang open. Star held the captive still while Raven snapped the neckbands around their necks. Seeing some gag, she sighed. "You'll get used to it. If you don't, you're weak. Deal with it."

She walked out.

Starfire attempted to follow, then paused. "The only rooms that do not have keys is the kitchen, the bathrooms, the training gym and the living room. The rest, like the camea security room, our bedrooms, the evidence room and the supply room all require either a spoken password a combination lock.. Oh yea, and Slade's office is off limits too. When you're hungry, head for the kitchen. Demille is there; she'll give you something."

Star walked out, leaving the boys dumbfounded and still trying to process her words.

Robin began to flex his muscles, trying to stretch them out. "Man, that Raven can kill someone by tying them up!"

"Tell me about it," Speedy said, rubbing his leg muscles. Flash just shrugged and began to jog laps around the room. "Uh, Flash? Your legs starting to vibrate again?" Robin teased as he rubbed his ankles. Flash blushed, then sobered. "I remember that Star said that there's a gym on this floor and it's on limits. We can go..." Robin nodded. "Sure, I need to exercise after being tied up for, like, two days." he agreed. Flash, without bothering to stop jogging, breezed out the door. "I'm going to get something to eat first!" he said. Robin rolled his eyes but nodded.

Flash jogged down the hallways, looking for something that indicated where the kitchen was. Finally, he came to it. 'Ha, food, here I come!' he thought as he walked in. Sure enough, there was Demille, rumaging through the refrigerator. Next to her was Starfire, peeling potatos for lunch.

Starfire looked up, not surprised, but Demille nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Vhy, you are one of zeh prizonerz! Vhat are you doing here?" she demanded, brandishing a celery stick. "Raven gave the 'prizonerz' each a pretty necklace thingy," Flash said, gesturing to his neck. "So, she said something about it being a alert thingy where if you go out of a pacific-wait, no, specific-area, it starts to beep." Demille recognized he piece of advanced technology around the speedster's neck and nodded in relief. She began to chop the celery she was brandishing earlier.

Flash shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I was wondering if...well, I'm kinda hungry and-" Demille cut him off. "Zhere are cookiez in zeh jar on zeh island counter," she slurred with a lazy flick of her wrist, indicating the cookie jar on the island counter. Flash nodded with a smile, stuffed a few cookies into his mouth, earned a disgusted glare from Demille and Starfire and jogged out the door. "Fanx," he threw over his shoulder. ("Thanks.") Demille shook her head in dismay while Starfire rolled her eyes and both kept on working and chatting.

Meanwhile the other boys had found the enormous, HUMONGOUS gym. Inside they found four of the five girls, Raven, Jinx, Bee and Terra training. The girls wore identical training costumes- a black thick-strap tight-fitting tank top, black cotton sweatpants, black fingerless gloves, black head bands and black flexible-soled training shoes. They watched with open mouths. Jinx was punching the punching bag, giving it a few kicks now and then, Raven was on the obstacle course doing a variety of jumps and flips to avoid the attacks, and Terra was facing a one-on-one hand-to-hand battle with Bee.

When Flash finally came along, he jumped in and joined Jinx on a spare punching bag. Jinx just shrugged between her punching and allowed the boy to join her.

Cy and BB were watching with opened mouths as they watched Terra and Bee fight expertly and dodge whatever attacks they faced. They looked at each other, grinned and began to attack each other. Bee and Terra stopped training to watch the boys and to cheer them on once in a while.

Robin joined Raven in dodging the attacks she was facing in the obstacle course. Raven decided to see how good he was-it would be helpful-and began to jump and flip around Robin, causing the attacks to come his direction. Robin gritted his teeth and his movements became more lower and faster and he became more alert because Raven was blocking some of his view. Raven watched with interest out of the corner of her amethyst eye. 'Not bad,' she thought.

When the obstacle course ended, Robin was walking away when Raven called to him. "Do you wanna face a hand-to-hand battle?" she asked. Robin grinned, nodded and faced her a few feet away from her. He stood in a fighting stance. Raven just stood there, arms at her sides, her muscles tense, waiting for him to make he first move. Robin became too impatient and lunged, throwing a punch at Raven's head. She merely bent to the side and rolled between his legs, getting into a good positon behind him. She threw a kick at his back before he could react to her sudden change of location and sent him tumbling off to the corner.

Raven stood there, smirking.

Robin stood up, gritting his teeth and ran at her again. He threw an accurate punch at her jaw. She front flipped over him and, landing on crouched knees, swept a strong arm at his feet. Robin came down and rolled over just in time to escape a punch from Raven. Raven's hand retreated from the ground in which she had made a impressive dent in.

Robin got up and threw a kick at her while her back was turned to him. She, having quick reflexes, slid to the side, catching his leg at her side. Robin's eyes widened. Raven smirked and threw him over her head and onto the ground. Still gripping hs ankle, she threw him over her head again and let him go, flipping back a few times to avoid his arm which was aiming for her feet.

The others had stopped what they were doing to watch and cheer the fighters. The girls cheered Raven on while the boys hooted for Robin. Robin was slowly dying out, while Raven'ssmooth motions and flexible body never ceased to carry her from one small victory to another.

Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Starfire and Demille had entered the gym. Demille and Starfire watched with satisfaction and amusement as Robin's butt was being flogged by Raven.

Slade entered.

Still, no one noticed.

Not until he spoke.

"I suppose that fighting takes the mind off of time, doesn't it?"

Robin stopped, allowing Raven an advantage. She knocked him over and he fell onto his back. Before he could react, she placed a foot on his chest. "Defeated," she said and pulled a black t-shirt over her black tank top.

Slade walked over to Raven and thumped her on the back without too much effort. "Good job, Raven. I'll be watching all of you while you train tomorrow. So, be prepared to do your best." He paused. "Also, I would like to see what the prisoners have in their bodies as well. I have already seen Raven's match with Robin, half on the security cameras and the other half here. Tomorrow I would like to see Robin against Starfire and Flash against Bee. Be prepared."

With that, he left.

As the girls and boys walked out, Jinx skipped up to Raven. "Nice job Raven! I can't wait to see if you can flog any of the other prisoners' scrawny butts!" Raven smiled. "Thanks Jinx."

The two pale girls bantered well.

The girls headed off to change, then they had lunch.

All that time Robin had learned to stay on Raven's good side, unless he wanted to feel his butt flogged by a paler, shorter girl than he...

* * *

Was it good? Could it have been better OTHER THAN THE PAIRING? REVIEWS! And don't be surprised if I don't update on this story for some time...You know, the mother-to-computer problem...

Niol


	4. Caring

Here is the next chapter, I guess it came earlier then before...

**For you people who are confused about whether the Assassins have warp-holing powers or something, they don't have powers, but they do have advanced technology on their belts that alow them to warp-hole. Oh, and I'm not sure if Demille really is Madame Rouge's real name.Kapeesh?**

Niol

* * *

It was training day. 

All day before, the girls had gone to the weight rooms and challenging each other to a weaponless one-on-one combat. The boys traained by sparring against each other as well, but they had to do so in the main gym, no technology or fancy-shmancy stuff whatsoever.

Raven had chosen to sparr against Starfire, and was overpowering her little by little, despite the alien-like strength Star possessed. Instead, Raven used her strength as an advantage. Whenever Star sent a kick at her way, Raven would dodge, grab her leg and toss her over her head as she did to Robin the day before. What was special about Raven's fighting strategies was that, though she didn't have a lot of strength as Star did, she had luck, brains and agility. In fact, it was Raven who came up with the basic fighting pattern that had worked almost everytime while in weaponless combat.

Jinx was in the weight room, lifting weights. She was able to lift90 lbs, but was upset about the massive amount she could lift despite how much it showed off her strength. Everyday she would push herself farther and farther.

Bee was running laps in the track. She loved running. She loved the wind through her short shoulder-length brown hair. She loved feeling her leg muscles ripple through her legs. She loved the feeling of air up her nose.

She smirked.

'Maybe I should challenge Flash to a race some time,' she thought.

Bee stopped running to catch her breath. 'I'll go to the weight room and see what's cracking,' she thought, and after a quick dash with her yellow towel, she adjusted her black training sneakers and jogged off to the weight room.

'Besides, I could use a little arm-strengthening...'

Terra was in the private pool, trying to relax and wondering why she had let the green boy, BB, live. 'I mean, he's a cop and I'm a villain! We are total opposites! Cops and villains don't mix. Right?' Right. She did a flip under water and kicked herself off the edge of the pool and into a back stroke. She sighed and her light-blue swimsuit rose up and down from her heavy breath. 'I guess that swimming isn't helping...I guess I'll just go do pull-ups in the weight room...'

Raven had finally defeated Starfire and the two were now going to the weight room."Raven, you are getting better everyday! You will soon be better than me!" Starfire said, patting Raven's slim shoulder. Raven smiled and flexed her arm muscles. "Yea, I guess I'll be getting better now and then..." she dropped her arms and adjusted her black training tank top and jogged off with Starfire beside her.

All five girls met in the weight room. Wordlessly, they nodded to each other in silent greeting and went off. Raven started with the third-to-lightest weights, which weighed about70 lbs. Laying down on the little hospital-style lift beside Jinx, she began to lift the weight again and again. She glanced over at Jinx's weights, her eyes searching for the little number that said how much the weight weighed. The number read 95 lbs. "95 pounds? Wow, you're starting to push yourself," Raven said.

Jinx stuck her tongue out in response and got up.

"I can lift 95 lbs now, I'm going to try 100," Jinx replied. Raven put her weights down. "Me too, I'm going to jump to 90;70 is too easy to lift," she said. Not bothering to move, she tapped a few numbers in the screen that was attached to the side of the lift and a 90 lbs weight was put by machinery on a set of weight holders above her. Grasping the weight, she used her foot to press the button that willed the weight holder to let the weight go. She was surprised at how easily she was able to lift the weight. Again she transferred to a100 lbs weight and again it was very light for her.

Holding her breath as she grasped a 105 lbs weight, she let it out as the weight holder let go. This weight was slightly challenging, but she kept lifting and lowering.

Suddenly, a cry rang out in the room.

Raven nearly dropped her weight.

The cry was from Jinx.

Raven hurriedly put her weights away, being sure to turn off the monitor, before running over to where she heard the cry. The others had already arrived. Jinx was crushed underneath a 100 lbs weight. Raven gasped and lifted the weight off Jinx. Jinx's eyes were slightly filmd over. There was a large bruise on her neck and her hands had rust all over them. Her face was slightly purple from loss of air. Raven watched helplessly as Jinx's face returned to normal. Jinx's eyes came back to reality for a moment, then closed heavily.

Raven lifted her friend up and ran off to Demille with Star, Beeand Terra at her heels. "Terra, get Wilson- we're going to have to cancel today's sparring," Raven threw over her shoulder. Terra nodded and veered to the right at the next turn, running faster than before. (BTW- Wilson is Slade's last name, and no, I didn't make that up.)

Terra burst into Slade's office, gasping and sputtering. Slade turned around from his super computer, eyes wide. "Terra? What happened?" Terra could only half-stammer, half-splutter. "Jinx... weight room... weight... crushed... Jinx... 100... pounds... weird... scary... help..." When Slade heard the words 100 pounds, weight room, crushed and Jinx, he figured it out. "Take me to her," he commanded to Terra. Tera nodded and flew out the door, Slade at her heels.

Meanwhile, Raven, Bee and Demille were in the medical room, checking Jinx for anything bad. The boys were also crowded in the room looking scared, especially Flash. Raven noticed with a start as she put a hand to Jinx's forehead that Jinx's skin had gone even paler then usual. Raven took her pigtails out and laid her head down on the small pink pillow. Seeing Flash's worry, she smiled reassuringly. "She'll be fine," she said. "She was just pushing herself at weight-lifting too much." Flash nodded in relief.

Robin watched curiously as Raven tenderly cared for her friend. 'I thought that villains don't care about each other! I thought that they can't care at all!' he thought in dismay.

Later, while the girls and boys excluding Raven and Robin tended to every single whim that Jinx made, Robin had a talk with Raven.

"Aren't you a villain?" Robin spoke up suddenly.

Raven looked up, startled. "Of course I am!"

"Then how do you care for Jinx like that? Aren't villains supposed to be heartless?"

Robin bit his tongue remorsefully. 'Oops,' he thought.

However, Raven remained calm.

"Think, Robin. Has the word 'stereotypical freaks' mean anything to you?" Raven inquired. Robin visibly winced.

Raven continued. "Just because I am a villain doesn't mean I am totally heartless. If you were a villain, Robin, and one of your friends were hurt to the point of possibly dying, would you care?" and Raven walked away, her short purple hair swishing to her graceful steps, leaving Robin in deep thought and realization.

'I guess I was a little stereotypical on her,' Robin thought bitterly.

Robin watched Raven help Demille tend to the now-awake Jinx. Flash was talking to her and making her laugh weakly as he created some relief to the tension in the room.

'I guess I was wrong,' Robin thought before joining the others.

o/ o/ o/ o/

A/N: I know, short and sucky. Oh well, I might be able to update tomorrow...I think I can, but then again, the mom-to-comp problem...

Niol


	5. A Talk over Brownies

NEXT CHAPTER UPUPUPUPUP! Ok, done...hehehe...

Niol

Oh yea, disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...thanx to **Zarola **for reminding me that there ARE some, erm, donkeys out there that will try to get me in trouble..hehehe...

* * *

"Why are you an assassin?" Raven jerked as she heard these words come out of Robin's big mouth. Raven ducked deeper into her book, but Robin wouldn't give up. "Why are you an assassin?" he asked again. 

Raven sighed, put down her horror novel and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked back.

Robin stopped at this. "Because...my curiosity is getting the best of me?" he said sheepishly. Raven just sighed, shook her head and went back to reading.

Robin still wouldn't back down. "Still, answer my question," he said. Raven ignored him. "Ask someone else!" she said in an annoyed tone. Robin shook his head. "I don't wanna."

Raven put her book down again and glared at him straight in the eye. "And why is that?"

Robin sighed. "Because...I trust you," he said. "I know you'll tell me the truth."

Raven's eyes warmed at this but they quickly hardened again. She rolled them. "Whatever," she said.

It was Robin's turn to glare. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

Raven glared a him even harder. "Because, even though you trust me, I don't trust you," she said.

This left Robin speechless.

STARFIRE'S POV:

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a choking sound behind me. It sounded much like prisoner Speedy. His choking is quite...distinct, I should say, from the others. I turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked, very annoyed.

NORMAL POV:

Speedyjumped blushed, knowing he had been caught. "Sorry if I bothered you with my choking, still not getting used to this...this thing around my neck, I-" Speedy stopped ranting when he realized what he was doing. Rubbing his neck, he blushed sheepishly. "Hehehe..." Starfire just shook her head and smiled. Then, she went back to normal. "What do you want?"

Speedy shrugged. "I was walking over to the med lab to see how Jinx is doing. I got kinda lost, and I found you, so I was wondering if you could show me the way..." Starfire nodded cooly. "Sure, just follow me..." she turned around and kept walking. Speedy walked after her in a daze. 'I...I'm walking with the love of my life!' he thought dreamily as he stumbled along, a funny look in his green eyes.

"Starfire stopped at a door but noticed that Speedy was still stumbling along, his eyes staring off to space. She watched, a smiled playing on her lips as she watched Speedy wobble all over the place past her.

"Hello? Speedy? We're here..."

Speedy woke up with a snap.

He rubbed his neck yet again. "Hehehe, sorry, I was...thinking..." Starfire smiled. 'Does he feel the same way as I do?...' she thought to herself, then woke up in a daze. "The door is here, have a nice life," she said and walked off, feeling Speedy's green eyes on her back.

Speedy walked in to find Flash by Jinx, trying to make her smile. So far, all he was getting was a tiny smile.

Speedy smirked and walked over to Flash andput a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, I see you've developed a crush for punk goth here,"Speedy commented. Flash jumped and glared at Speedy. "I DO NOT LIKE HER!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Jinx watched the scene wearily, her chest and hands still throbbing.

Then, an idea sparked in her head. 'Does Flash feel the way I feel for him?' she thought in dismay.

'Nah, I'm a villainess, he's a cop. Villainesses and cops don't mix well,' she though, but her stubborn side thought otherwise.

She started visibly when she heard Flash's voice directed to her. "So, are you going to smile for me or not?" he demanded playfully. Speedy sat aside, letting the two "lovers", as he called them, talk.

Jinx managed to smile. "You know I can't smile when I just dropped an one-hundred lbs. weight on my chest and have burn marks on my hands and a bruise on my chest," she said weakly. Flash smiled apoligetically. "Hehehe..." Jinx managed to smile wider.

WITH TERRA AND BB:

Terra was in the kitchen helping Demille with baking brownies. She sighed with contentment as the smell of home-baked chocolate brownies still in the oven filled her small, straight nose. She closed her blue eyes. "Mmmm...Demille, when will the brownies be ready?" she said. Demille looked up and smiled. "Ah...two meenutes and sertty-five seconds," she said in her funny accent. Terra stifled a laugh at her accent and the amazing yet ridiculous accuracy Demille used and nodded silently

Just then, BB came in.

"Mmmmmmm, that smells GOOD!" he said, his nose making a beeline for the oven. He closed his eyes as his nose came in contact with the oven, then yelped and jumped back, rubbing his now-red nose. "Ak! The oven! It BURNS..." he said in fake agony, putting a hand to his throat and exagerating a choke. Terra smiled behind her blond hair.

BB smelled the brownies yet again, this time allowing some space between his nose and the oven to exist. "Mm... it smells soooo good..." he looked at Terra hopefully. Terra shook her blond hair. "No," she said.

BB made his puppy dog face and got down on his knees.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" he said. Terra shook her head once again. BB's shoulder slumped and he walked out the door. Terra watched with a funny feeling in her stomach. Was it regret? Pity? Sorrow? She couldn't be sure, but did she have to? She turned back around to prepare a cup of hot herbal tea for Jinx. 'Whatever...'

Demille watched the young girl's confusion with interest. Then a possibilty popped up into her head. "Terra," she said. Terra looked up. "Yes?" she said.

Demille shifted from one foot to the other and put down the knife she was washing to slice the brownies. "Terra," she began. "Has eet ever occurred to you zhat zees BB haz a crush on you?" she slurred carefully.Terra looked up with hope in her eyes, though not so evident as it is. "Really?" she said, fake horror in her voice. Demille nodded. "Yes..." Terra looked down a moment.

Then she looked up.

"Demille?"

"Yes?"

Terra hesitated. "Can you keep a secret?"

Demille, concious of what was about to be spoken, nodded but put a finger to her lips."Yes, but we must be very quiet...zhe camera in zees room eez very sensitive..."

Terra nodded, then lowered her voice and put the hot cup of herbal tea down.

She glanced around, then went on. "I...well, you were talking about BB, right?"

Demille nodded carefully.

Terra looked down. "I...well, I...youseeIhavethiscrushonBBandIdon'tknowifhefeelsthesameway..." Terra said very fast.

Demille didn't bother to decode her super-fast speech. "I already know."

Terra almost jumped out of her skin. "Y-You did?"

Demille nodded, a tiny smile on her lips.

Terra still shook from realization. "B-but how?" she said.

Demille wasted no time in answering. "You alvays acted strangly around BB, so I assumed zhat you had SOME kind of feeling about BB..." Demille slurred.

Terra nodded. "Well, can you keep it a secret? Slade won't be happy when he finds out..."

Demille nodded. "You can count on me."

A/N: was it good? I hope so, because I used up a lot of time thinking about what to write here...

Niol


End file.
